Benutzer Blog:Avatar/Weichen stellen für Wikias Zukunft
Wikia wächst schnell. Jeden Monat besuchen''' 33 Millionen Nutzer aus der ganzen Welt Wikia und mehr als 2 Millionen Benutzer haben sich inzwischen registriert. In den über 130.000 Communities von Wikia finden sich mehr als vier Millionen Artikel. Gegenüber dem letzten Jahr ist das ein Anstieg der Nutzeraktivität um beeindruckende 30 %. All das ist nur wegen Euch möglich - engagierten Wikianern. Eure Leidenschaft und euer Wissen hilft dabei, dieses starke Wachstum zu fördern und... wir finden das großartig! '''Wir haben neue Funktionen hinzugefügt. Eine ganze Reihe von neuen Funktionen ermöglichen den einfacheren Start von Wikis, erleichtern das Bearbeiten von Artikeln und bringen mehr Freude bei der Arbeit an Wikis. Der grafische Editor erlaubt es jedem zu einem Wiki beizutragen - auch wenn er nur wenig über Wikitext weiß. Facebook Connect vereinfacht die Anmeldung, die Mitarbeit und das Teilen der Artikel, die man mag. Und während es früher mehrere Tage gedauert hat, ein eigenes Wiki anzulegen - geht dies heute in 20 Sekunden. Aber wir wollen Wikia noch besser machen! Es ist super, dass wir der beste Platz für Informationen rund um Spiele und Entertainment-Themen sind, aber unser Ziel ist es, ein Platz zu sein, der möglichst umfassend alle Arten von Menschen zum Lesen und Schreiben bringt oder dazu sich zu treffen und untereinander auszutauschen. Wäre es nicht cool, wenn jeder wüsste, was ein „Wiki“ ist? Und du nicht immer auf Wikipedia verweisen müsstest, um das zu erklären? Wir planen genau das zu erreichen - und zwar dadurch, dass wir Wikia zu dem Platz machen, an dem du am besten mit deinen Freunden eine Website zu einem beliebigen Thema erstellen kann und dabei auch noch Spaß hast. Wir haben uns einige der besten Web-Talente geschnappt, darunter User-Experience-Experten, Grafik-Designer, Front-End-Designer und Community-Nutzer aus den größten Firmen mit Community-Bezug, die es gibt. Mit ihrer Hilfe und Erfahrung und jeder Menge Feedback aus Benutzer-Tests und Umfragen unter den Nutzern arbeiten wir an einem größeren und breiter aufgestelltem Wikia! Und so geht es weiter: * Ein neues Aussehen. Ein klares Layout, dass ein übersichtliches Artikellesen ermöglicht, so dass mehr Menschen Zugang zu den umfangreichen Inhalten bekommen, die von der Gemeinschaft der Wikianer erstellt werden. * Bessere Auffindbarkeit. Dem Besucher werden umfangreiche neue Inhalte angezeigt und es wird einfacher für ihn werden, neue Themen zu finden und in diese einzutauchen. * Einfachere Anpassungsmöglichkeiten. Wir möchten, dass Jeder die Möglichkeit bekommt, grafisch ansprechende Wikis zu erstellen - und nicht nur diejenigen, die sich mit CSS und JavaScript auskennen. Und jetzt? Bei uns quellen jede Menge großartiger Ideen über und wir sind ganz heiß darauf, sie umzusetzen. In den kommenden nächsten Wochen werden wir uns ganz darauf konzentrieren, einige neue Ausblicke auf Wikia fertig zu stellen und an neuen Funktionen zu arbeiten. Wir sind uns bewusst, dass dieser Blogbeitrag zu mehr Fragen als Antworten führt, aber wir sind momentan sehr begeistert an der Arbeit und wollten euch das wissen lassen. Seid gespannt! en:User blog:Sarah Manley/Paving the way to Wikia's future Kategorie:News Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag